Talon (Primal Rage)
Summary Talon is in his most vicious state when it comes to the defense of his raptor clan. Before the Cataclysms, Talon's home was peaceful and harmonious, but now Talon and his followers have been thrust into an unfamiliar life of power struggles, battling between tribes and dino-beasts. On the new Urth, Talon stands ready to take on any dino-beast threatening his people. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Talon Origin: Primal Rage Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Draconian, Raptor, God of survival, protection, harmony, and air Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Any human that witnesses a Draconian will be compelled to serve and worship it if they are not already in service to another), Telepathy (Can share thoughts with his shaman and give them telepathic orders), Immortality (Types 1), Regeneration (Unknown level, Can recover from any wounds not inflicted by another god, and it is unknown if even other gods can permanently kill him via conventional means), Dream Manipulation, Some degree of resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Comparable to other gods such as Blizzard. Created Neo Urth by fighting with the other gods. Fought against and damaged Necrosan.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight with Armadon, the God of Thunder, who uses lightning and electrical currents as attacks. Talon is considered incredibly fast even among the other gods.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (Can tear through foes of similar durability with his claws) Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Able to take hits from beings such as Blizzard and Diablo, Survived being eviscerated by Necrosan). Immortality makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Immense Range: Several meters due to sheer size Standard Equipment: Human followers Intelligence: Incredibly high; has ruled his clan for eons and is considered second to none as a leader Weaknesses: Talon lacks any sort of ranged attacks, forcing him to get in close to deal damage. However, due to his immense speed and agility, this is seldom a problem. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Brain Basher:' Talon flips into the air, landing on his opponent's head and delivering a powerful strike before flipping off. *'Pounce & Flip:' Talon ducks down and rushes his enemy, sinking his claws into them and mauling them before flipping off of them. *'Frantic Fury:' Using his incredible speed and razor sharp claws, Talon becomes a whirlwind of death, grinding up anything in his way. *'Slasher:' Talon uses his claws to deliver two quick slashes to his opponent. He can also use this technique as a counterattack. *'Face Ripper:' Talon jumps onto his opponent, viciously tearing at their face and eyes. *'Jugular Bite:' Talon takes advantage of his foe's weak point by jumping up and biting onto their neck, tearing away at the sensitive flesh. *'Chomp a Human:' Talon scoops up one of his worshipers in a claw before tossing them into his mouth and chewing them up. This allows Talon to heal his wounds. *'Heart Wrenching:' Using his sharp toe claws, Talon quickly and effortlessly slices his opponent open, pulling out their heart before eating it. *'Shredder:' Talon uses a stronger version of Frantic Fury, whirling around the enemy for several seconds, leaving them torn to bloody shreds of flesh and splintered bones. *'Stampede:' Talon whistles and summons a huge stampede of young raptors, who promptly rip his enemy to shreds. Gallery Talon ending.png|"For eons, Talon was a great chief of a Raptor clan on a hidden South Pacific island. When the great meteor rearranged the continents, Talon's island was brought in contact with the mainland. Wanting to ensure the safety of his wives and children, he set off to eliminate all dangers of the clan's welfare. Now Raptors live a life of luxury, and humans are kept as cattle or hunted as sport while Raptors lounge about in the sunshine. His clan is completely safe, and Talon will be happy until the newcomers arrive..." talon vs armadon.gif|Talon demonstrates his sheer speed and power on Armadon. talon vs vertigo.gif|Talon and Vertigo duke it out. talon eating.png|So that he may remain strong enough to survive the final confrontation and protect his clan, Talon scarfs down some of his human livestock. Talon PR2.jpg|Talon as he appears in Primal Rage II. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primal Rage Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Hunters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Dream Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Playable Characters